Thunderclan available characters/rules and information
This is the page where you will find the available characters and rules and information about Thunderclan. Yes, I am at it again, everyone. Thunderclan will rise! Although, it is not like the usual clans. There are some differences. Information This is all the information that is not included on the actual page. Thunderclan is more of a Warriors book based clan than the others on here. It features something called the external force, which is basically someone who roleplays nature. I, White, will be roleplaying this for the first few weeks until whoever I have decided(based on who asks) knows how far to go with it. The external force allows the roleplayer of it to do many things. They can control weather, and if they want can bring a blizzard or something else. They control foxes and badgers, and roleplay them when we fight it. They can kill your character. Rules These are the rules. Even after someone else is leader, these are still the rules! Do not complain about them. -The only way to get into Thunderclan is to be one of the first four to join, or to take an available kit. -Available kit positions are first come first serve. -Queens can only give birth to one or two kits. I know that this sounds cheap and easy to lie about, but during birth I, or whoever is roleplaying as the external force, will role a dice. Odd number means one kit, even number means two kits. -It is preferred that there be only one queen at a time. The only exception is if the first queen's kits are about to be apprenticed, and you are only pregnant. -Queens, it is highly requested that you keep the names of your kits realistic, as well as the descriptions. For the names, please be original and creative, but within certain boundaries. The suffix of flame and frost is too over used. Please recognize that it is okay to have seemingly boring suffixes like fur, pelt and claw. Sometimes lack of creativity is creative in a different way. Also, keep in mind that this is Thunderclan, so try to use traditional thunderclan names. Those would be things like color, animals and plants, but not fish, water plants, or anything to do with the river. There is a list of name regulations that should be taken into consideration. -After the very first positions, no new member has the right to name their character. As the only way to get in is by available kits, the mother of the kit decides its description, and name, as well as warrior name. If the mother does not want to decide the kit's warrior name, the leader gets to. -DO NOT ask the roleplayer of the queen that they rename the kit something else. Whatever name they pick, is the name that you get. -It is requested with great insistence that if you are in Thunderclan that you try to roleplay as much as possible everyday. -When an apprentice has gone through the required 3 weeks of training the mentor must speak to the leader to tell them that they think their apprentice is ready to become a warrior. The leader will then take the apprentice out for their assessment. -The assessment will include testing on the following skills: scent detection and differentiation, hunting, fighting, and scenarios(i.g. If there was a rouge hunting on our territory, what would you do?). -Do not whine and complain if your character dies off. Open positions This is where a list of adoptable kits will be placed. Remember that the kits are in fact first come first serve, and if you want a kit just write your signature next to its name. The only exception is that a roleplayer who is the mother of the kit cannot take one of the kit positions. It is requested that if you already in the clan you do not take an open position, but nobody can stop you. Remember that you are merely adopting the character. You do not have control of its name, or description. If you want the kit, just write your name next to it. Aspenkit- a brown speckled she-cat with a white under-belly and amber eyes.(Whitestar) Swankit- white long-furred she-cat with a grey-striped tail, one green eye and the other being blue. (HeroicLightLion) Name regulations and helpful guidelines When picking out a name for your kit, it is important to keep in mind that this is Thunderclan, so try to use traditional Thunderclan names. Those would be things like color, animals and plants, but not fish, water plants, or anything to do with the river. Also, make sure that the name you pick is actually something a cat would know about, not something they would never know about in the wild.(like a gem name, a specific type of rock, something made by people, etc) Also, keep in mind the warrior code doesn't allow a name that includes the moon(moon, lunar) stars, or the name of another clan(this includes pre-suffixes as well as suffixes). (shadow, wind, river, thunder, night) Some examples of unacceptable pre-suffixes and suffixes would be stream gem cobalt(as example of specific element or rock) water time bliss dune dream wish winter, autumn, summer, fall, spring(they call the seasons by different names, and therefor do not know what these words mean.) moon lunar eclipse thunder river shadow night soul spirit any number exotic animals any pre-suffix that is already being used by someone else in the clan complicated or specific colors such as magenta and turquoise forest marsh swamp puddle splash lava magma angel destiny power speed Category:Important Pages Category:Info